


VOICE

by Eka_Kuchiki



Category: Super Junior, TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Pairing, Fanfiction, Fantasy, M/M, Multi, SM Entertainment - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eka_Kuchiki/pseuds/Eka_Kuchiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Mereka terperangkap dalam dunia yang asing)<br/>.<br/>.<br/>“Kita berada dimana sekarang?”<br/>.<br/>.<br/>“Ya. Kita. Terperangkap. Di tempat. Sialan. Ini.”<br/>.<br/>.<br/>(Karena ada misi dibalik itu semua)<br/>.<br/>.<br/>“...mereka bertiga satu-satunya harapan kita untuk menyelamatkan dunia Vocallion.”<br/>.<br/>.<br/>(Ada satu lagi niat tersembunyi)<br/>.<br/>.<br/>“Kau mau ikut denganku?”<br/>.<br/>.<br/>A SMEnt Fanfiction. With Super Junior KRY as a main chara. Hints of crack pair. Warning inside. DLDR. Chapter 4 is updated! ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inilah sebuah bukti bahwa suara dapat menukar antara kenyataan dan khayalan. Inilah sebuah bukti bahwa suara bukanlah hal yang dapat diremehkan.  
> .  
> .  
> A Super Junior Fanfiction. With Super Junior KRY as the main chara. Warning inside. DLDR

_Alunan nada pemanggil jiwa terlantun dari suara batin_

Setiap manusia memiliki ciri khas suara yang berbeda. Suara keras nan menyeramkan, suara lembut mendayu, suara nyaring riuh bagai terompet, dan masih banyak triliunan manusia yang memiliki suara yang berbeda satu sama lain.

 

Tapi tidak semua manusia memiliki suara ‘emas’. Suara yang dapat membuat telinga yang mendengar seperti mengalami adiksi, terhipnotis, bahkan menjadikan pendengarnya sebagai pemujanya.

**.**

**. __**

_Nyanyian membangkitkan roh dan jiwa-jiwa hampa tanpa hiburan_

**_._ **

_**.**  
_

Inilah sebuah bukti bahwa suara dapat menukar antara kenyataan dan khayalan. Inilah sebuah bukti bahwa suara bukanlah hal yang dapat diremehkan.

**.**

**.**

_Adiksi suara dengan anggunnya menelusup jiwa_

**.**

**.**

_ [Fantasy and supranatural genre] _

_[ 1]_

“Banyak yang mengagumi  suaramu, _Hyung_.”

Satu suara membuat sang pemuda berambut hitam itu terdiam di tempat.  Sementara sang pemilik suara tadi menghela napas, seolah sedang mengeluarkan beban yang menghalanginya untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan.

“...berhati-hatilah.”

Hanya respon anggukan kepala yang didapatnya dari pemuda itu.

**.**

**.**

_ [Shounen-ai] _

_[2]_

Wajah pemuda tampan itu tersentak setelah melihat sederet kalimat di buku yang telah lapuk halamannya itu. “Menurut kepercayaan orang-orang dulu, pria yang memiliki suara melengking seperti wanita adalah kutukan. Dan orang-orang itu,” Pemuda itu memberi jeda—seolah memberikan kesan misterius. 

 “...harus disingkirkan.”

“Terus, apa hubungannya denganku?” tanya pemuda berwajah manis itu. Pemuda yang berada dihadapannya menatap lawan bicaranya dengan ekspresi kaget.

“ _Hyung_ tak menyadarinya? Salah satu sahabat kita memiliki suara melengking seperti perempuan!”

**.**

**.**

_ [Presented by 15 member of Super Junior—] _

_[ 3]_

_[“Aku tidak mau bernyanyi lagi!”]_

Jeritan itu terus terngiang dipikirannya. Itu masa lalunya, tetapi kenapa sampai sekarang jeritan itu tetap menghantuinya?

_[“Aku tidak mau bernyanyi lagi!”]_

Memang bernyanyi bukanlah suatu kebutuhan untuknya, tapi ia tidak membencinya. Tapi—

_[“Aku tidak mau bernyanyi lagi!”]_

Mengapa jeritan itu harus menghantuinya saat ia sudah berhasil menghipnotis orang-orang dengan suaranya?

**.**

**.**

_ [—and many cast from SM Entertainment] _

_[4]_

“Jadi ini alasannya mengapa kita semua berada di sini?”

Senyuman tersungging manis di bibir pemuda yang ditanyainya.

“Ya.”

**.**

**.**

_[5]_

Inilah sebuah bukti bahwa keajaiban sebuah suara bukanlah fiksi belaka.

**.**

**.**

**Super Junior and others are not mine, but Gods and theirself.**

**Voice by Eka Kuchiki**

**.**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eka’s note: Oke, fic-yang-baru-prolog-ini sebagai pelampiasan saya yang udah lama gak nulis tapi sekalinya kepingin nulis malah di waktu yang gak pas. Mian, saya harus pergi. Saya mau belajar buat UTS besok.  
> Comment? ^_^  
> PS: Ada yang bisa nebak siapa member suju yang dimaksud di dalam paragraf [1], [2], dan [3]? Yang bener bakal dicium Kyu! #seenaknya *ditampol Kyu*


	2. Because of Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /Chapter 1: Because of Voice/Inilah saatnya suara-suara emas mengadiksi, membawa ke alam bawah sadar—pada tingkat khayal, menembus batasan ruang cakrawala dan waktu.../...walaupun harus membuka kotak pandora dan pengorbanan psikis untuk menarik suara-suara emaschapter 2 is updated! ^^ Maaf penulisannya kurang rapi karena Rich Text tidak bisa digunakan... ==' Warning inside. DLDR.

_Inilah saatnya suara-suara emas mengadiksi, membawa ke alam bawah sadar—pada tingkat khayal, menembus batasan ruang cakrawala dan waktu..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Super Junior, SM the Ballad and others are not mine. But Gods, SM Entertainment, and themselves.**

 **Voice by Eka Kuchiki**

 **Warning: Crack pair hints, alur maju mundur, shounen-ai (di chap ini belum berasa sih...), OOC, (maybe) typo, gaje, dsb.**

 **Saran: lebih baik anda membaca fic ini di komputer karena banyak penulisan yang di-italic dan di-bold.**

 **.**

 **.**

 

 **[09.00 AM]**

Beberapa orang hilir mudik di depan sebuah restoran  _pancake_ di jalan Myongdeul. Waktu masih pagi memang, tetapi para pelanggan sudah hampir memenuhi sebagian tempat duduk restoran tersebut.   Sarapan di restoran bernama Choi’s Pancake itu seperti menjadi sebuah kewajiban bagi para pengunjung restoran itu.

Di dalam restoran itu, kesibukan para pegawai restoran terlihat jelas. Nampak beberapa _waiter_ dan _waitress_ hilir mudik membawakan pesanan dari meja ke meja. Nampak seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi tegap dan berwajah tampan tengah mencari seseorang di antara _waiter_ yang mengantarkan pesanan.

Pemuda berwajah tampan itu mendekati seorang _waiter_ yang baru saja selesai mengantarkan pesanan. Ia menepuk pundak pemuda itu dan membuatnya terkejut.

“Jongwoon- _hyung_ , Apa malam ini kau sibuk?” tanya pemuda itu.

“Tidak, Siwon _-ah_ ,” jawab pemuda bernama Jongwoon itu dengan santai.  “memangnya ada apa?”

“Jika kau tidak keberatan, apa kau mau mengisi acara nanti malam?” Tangan Siwon terulur menyerahkan selembar kertas kepada pemuda bermata sipit itu.

“Eh?” Jongwoon terkejut mendengar permintaan dari Siwon, dan mata sipitnya membelalak ketika membaca brosur itu.   

“Menyanyi? Nanti sore? Kau sedang tidak bercanda, kan?”

“Mana mungkin aku bercanda, _Hyung_!” sewot Siwon—yang tentu saja kesal karena niat baiknya dianggap candaan.  “Kebetulan penyanyi yang kuundang itu tidak bisa datang karena ada masalah dengan pita suaranya, sementara aku tidak punya cukup waktu untuk mencari penggantinya. Jadi—“

“Ya,ya, aku tahu itu. Aku yang menjadi penggantinya kan?” potong Jongwoon sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ekspresi Jongwoon itu membuat Siwon tergelak—dan terhenti ketika tatapan tajam Jongwoon mengarah padanya. 

“Banyak yang mengagumi  suaramu, _Hyung_.”

Satu suara dari Siwon membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu terdiam di tempat.  Sementara sang pemilik suara tadi menghela napas, seolah sedang mengeluarkan beban yang menghalanginya untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan.

 **“Karena itu... berhati-hatilah...”**

Jujur, ia tidak mengerti maksud peringatan dari Siwon itu walaupun ia tidak mendengar ini dalam waktu sekali—berulang kali ia telah mendengar peringatan yang sama. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana merespon peringatan itu. Jongwoon ingin bertanya, tetapi selalu dijawab dengan jawaban yang tidak memuaskan. Takut orang yang menyukai suaranya akan menculiknya, atau yang iri dengan suaranya akan menggorok lehernya—oh, ayolah! Dirinya tidak akan takut dengan semua bualan itu.

Akhirnya hanya respon anggukan kepala yang didapat Siwon dari pemuda berambut hitam itu. Sebuah senyuman dan lesung pipi terlihat jelas di garis wajah Siwon.  

 **.**

 **.**

 **[00.30 PM]**

 _‘Apa aku bisa mengisi acara itu dengan baik?’_

Jongwoon terus membatin kebingungan, berkali-kali ia terus bartanya tentang hal itu. Ia ragu pada kemampuan dirinya sendiri. Seperti rendah diri kelihatannya, tetapi bukan itulah yang membuat pemuda bermata sipit itu menjadi galau seperti itu.

Dia bisa saja menolak permintaan dari Siwon, toh itu haknya. Tapi tentu saja itu membuatnya semakin merasa tidak enak dengan Siwon. Adik kelasnya semasa SMA itu yang memberinya pekerjaan ditengah kebingungannya mencari pekerjaan sementara ia hanya memegang ijazah SMA. Siwon sudah banyak membantunya, dan ia harus tahu balas budi.

Andai saja keluarganya tidak meninggalkannya sendirian, ia pasti tidak akan seperti ini. Dia tidak akan ragu dengan kemampuannya. Andai saja kecelakaan itu tidak terjadi, mungkin ia sudah menjadi penyanyi terkenal yang selalu menghiasi _chart-chart_ musik di semua stasiun Korea.

 **Sayangnya, menyanyi adalah satu hal yang menyeretnya pada masa lalu yang kelam.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(flashback—9 tahun yang lalu)**

 _“Dan inilah penampilan dari kontestan nomor 15,” suara MC menggema di panggung kontes menyanyi yang diadakan oleh SM Entertainment. “Kim Jongwoon!”_

 _Seorang remaja tanggung maju ke atas panggung. Wajahnya tenang, tetapi jantungnya dag dig dug tak beraturan. Ini adalah kontes menyanyi pertama yang diikutinya.  Sebelum bernyanyi, ia arahkan pandangannya ke arah bangku penonton depan. Tapi ia  kecewa melihat tiga bangku yang kosong itu._

 _Orangtuanya dan adik laki-lakinya belum datang._

 _Satu helaan napas untuk menenangkan dirinya dan membatin, ‘Tenang, Jongwoon. Mereka pasti datang.’ ia mulai bernyanyi. Penghayatan lagu yang maksimal ditambah dengan vocal-nya yang istimewa membuat semua penonton dan juri terbius oleh pesona suaranya._

 _Lima menit penampilannya selesai. Mata hitamnya menangkap tiga sosok juri di samping kirinya. Ia melihat ketiga juri itu mengangguk dan tersenyum puas. Pandangannya kembali ke tiga bangku kosong yang ternyata belum juga diisi oleh keluarganya. Hatinya kembali pedih._

 _Satu jam menunggu semua kontestan dan tibalah saat yang membuat jantungnya berdebar.  Dan jantungnya seolah terbang ketika ia mendengar namanya disebut sebagai juara pertama dalam kontes menyanyi. Betapa senangnya remaja itu dan itu semua diekspresikannya dengan senyuman._

 _Namun senyuman itu memudar ketika seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang panggung. “Ada telepon untukmu,” Begitulah katanya. Jongwoon meletakkan piala, sertifikat dan rangkaian bunga yang memenuhi tangannya di meja, lalu menerima telepon di ruang kesekretariatan._

 _“_ Yeoboseo _?”_

 _“Tuan Muda, saya sangat menyesal,” terdengar suara kepala pelayan Park yang sedang menangis. Menangis? Apa dirinya tidak salah mendengar?_

 _“Ada apa, Park-_ ahjusshi _?” tanyanya. Ia bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres._

 _“Tuan dan Nyonya dan adik Tuan Muda mengalami kecelakaan di jalan Nagoredeul. Mobil mereka bertabrakan dengan truk dan menghantam pohon besar. Nyawa mereka tidak tertolong lagi...”_

 _Dia terdiam. Air matanya tak terbendung ketika mendengar musibah yang begitu mendadak. Pagi hari, ia masih melihat senyum ayah dan ibunya. Mereka menyemangatinya. Sementara sang adik mengacungkan jempol unuknya dan mengucapkan, “Semoga berhasil!”_

 _...dan siang ini, ia telah sebatang kara._

 _“...Dan tadi pagi, ada seorang dari lembaga hukum Korea menyegel rumah, Tuan Muda. Katanya Tuan Besar memiliki hutang yang sangat besar untuk bangkit dari kebangkrutannya._ Mianhae _, saya tidak  bisa mencegahnya...”_

 _“Tuan Muda? Tuan Muda?”_

 _Tubuhnya lunglai disertai dengan jatuhnya telepon menghantam lantai. Air matanya terus mengalir bahkan ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghentikan air mata itu. Ia masih tidak mengerti dengan **semuanya**._

 _Bagaimana sebuah takdir dapat menukar keindahan suaranya dengan nyawa keluarganya dan kebahagiannya?_

 **.**

 **.**

 

“Hyung...” Siwon memanggil Jongwoon dengan nada frustasi. Hei, bagaimana ia tidak frustasi kalau sedari tadi orang yang dipanggilnya berkali-kali itu tidak menanggapinya, dan membuatnya semakin khawatir karena tatapan Jongwoon yang kosong tanpa kehidupan itu.

Hanya satu cara yang belum dilakukannya.

Pemuda tinggi itu menghela napas, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga pemuda berambut hitam itu. 

“KIM JONGWOON!”

“UWAAA~!” jerit Jongwoon dengan tidak elitnya. Kemudian mata sipitnya memberikan pandangan membunuh terampuhnya kepada sang pengganggu.  “ _Y_ a! Siwonnie! Kau ini mengagetkan orang lain  saja!”

“ _Mianhae_ , _Hyung_. Aku khawatir melihat kau melamun dengan pandangan kosong begitu.” Siwon menatap mata Jongwoon dengan khawatir. “Apa kau sedang ada masalah?”

“ _Ani_ ,” jawabnya pelan sambil menyunggingkan senyuman. “aku tidak apa-apa.”

Jongwoon kembali berdiri. Waktu istirahatnya sudah selesai. Ia harus kembali bekerja dan terpaksa meninggalkan Siwon yang masih memandanginya dengan tatapan khawatir.

 **#**

 **[VOICE]**

 **#**

 **[05.00 PM]**

“Baiklah. Latihan cukup sampai di sini.” Begitulah kata-kata penutup pemuda yang duduk di depan piano yang telah selesai dimainkannya. Beberapa anak menggumamkan sorakan karena latihan yang melelahkan sudah berakhir.

“ _Gomawo_ , Jung- _seosaengnim_!” Sepuluh anggota vocal group membungkuk 45 derajat—yang juga di sambut oleh sang dosen. Kemudian sebagiannya menghambur ke ruang ganti sebagian lainnya memilih untuk keluar.

Ryeowook tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya dengan menampilkan senyuman manisnya. Akhirnya waktu tiga bulan melatih vokalnya tidak sia-sia. Ia diberi kepercayaan oleh Jung Yunho—salah satu dosen musik di universitasnya—menjadi _lead vocal_ untuk _vocal  group_ Inha University. Oh, tunggu sampai ia memberitahukan kabar gembira ini kepada dua sahabatnya, Donghae dan Sungmin.

 _“Kenapa sih Jung-_ seosaengnim _meletakkan Ryeowook di posisi_ lead vocal _?”_

Telinga pemuda bernama Kim Ryeowook itu terasa menggelitik mendengar suara yang menyebut namanya di dalam ruang ganti itu. Kata-kata bernada merendahkan yang digunakan itu mau tidak mau membuatnya sedikit tersinggung—dan juga penasaran. Ia menempelkan daun telinganya di  balik

 _“Jelas saja dia terpilih. Hanya dia yang memiliki suara tenor yang paling bagus diantara kita.”_

Lagi, satu nada yang menunjukkan ketidakrelaan bahwa dialah yang dipilih oleh Jung Yunho sebagai _lead vocal_ untuk kelompok paduan suara universitas mereka—Inha University.

 _“Hah! Banci seperti dia tidak pantas mendapatkan posisi itu!”_

 **_‘Jleb’_ **

Ryeowook kini meraba dadanya yang terasa sesak. Mata hitamnya bahkan sudah berkaca-kaca mendengarkan _judge_ pedas yang menyangkut _gender_ -nya sebagai laki-laki. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, kemudian menggumam dengan suara yang hanya bisa didengar dirinya sendiri. 

“Tuhan, semoga tadi aku salah den—“

 _“Hahaha! Memang dia banci kan? Dia hanya bisa berlindung di balik Jung-_ seosaengnim _!”_

 _“Hahaha! Benar apa katamu! Sekali penjilat tetap penjilat!”_

 **_‘Jleb’_ **

Oh, Tuhan. Apa salah dirinya? Padahal selama ini dia tidak pernah mendapat kritikan dari teman-temannya, malah mereka selalu memujinya dan mengagumi suaranya. Padahal, ia juga tidak pernah merendahkan teman-temannya, tapi—

 **—ternyata mereka menusuknya dari belakang. Mencabik-cabik dirinya tanpa ia sadari.**

Ryeowook sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia berlari keluar dari ruang musik, tidak peduli dengan tatapan bingung orang-orang yang melihatnya berlari dengan berlinangan air mata. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan semuanya.

Yang ia inginkan adalah **cepat pulang** , **mengurung diri di kamar dan menangis sepuasnya**.

 **.**

 **.**

Dua pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari ruang musik kini menelusuri lorong-lorong departemen seni musik yang sepi tanpa lalu lalang mahasiswa.  Mata mereka mencari-cari satu sosok pemuda mungil yang seharusnya berada di ruang musik.

“Aish! Pergi kemana sih si Wookie itu?” keluh seorang pemuda bertopi hitam. Matanya sedari tadi mencari-cari sosok Ryeowook, tapi ia tidak bertemu juga dengan sosok pemuda mungil itu.   




“Aku sudah menghubunginya beberapa kali, tapi tidak bisa. Ponselnya tidak aktif,” sahut pemuda berwajah manis disampingnya.  “Coba kau yang hubungi, Donghae!”

Pemuda yang dipanggil Donghae itu memutar bola matanya mendengar perintah pemuda imut itu. “ _Ya_! Sungmin- _hyung_! Sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau ponselku ketinggalan di rumah!”

 Sungmin tidak menggubris omelan Donghae. Tangannya kini merogoh saku celana, mencari ponsel untuk menghubungi Ryeowook lagi.

“Oh! Hampir saja aku lupa!” seru Donghae tiba-tiba.  “ _Hyung_ ,  ayo kita ke perpus dulu!” Donghae menarik Sungmin menuju ke pintu perpustakaan. Tentu saja pemuda pemilik gigi kelinci itu membelalakkan matanya.

“Hae, kau tidak sedang—“

“Aku ingin memulangkan buku yang kupinjam dari Kibum,” potongnya sebelum Sungmin bisa mengelak. Akhirnya pemuda berwajah imut itu hanya bisa pasrah ketika Donghae menarik tangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sungmin menggerutu di depan pintu saat penjaga perpustakaan sedang merapikan bangku-bangku. Janji Donghae hanyalah **memulangkan buku**. Tapi kenapa pemuda berjulukan _fishy_ itu tidak juga keluar?

Akhirnya ia berinisiatif mencari pemuda itu. Oh, ternyata pemuda yang dicarinya sedang fokus melihat buku setebal kamus yang sudah lusuh. Jelas saja wajah imut Sungmin menjadi kesal. _‘Capek-capek ditungguin ternyata malah asyik membaca.’_ dumelnya dalam hati.

Wajah Donghae tersentak setelah melihat sederet kalimat di buku yang telah lapuk halamannya itu. Hal itu yang membuat Sungmin membatalkan niatnya untuk memarahi si ‘pangeran ikan’ itu.

“Hyung! Kau harus melihat ini!” serunya saat melihat Sungmin mendekatinya. Sambil menghela napas, ia mendekati adik kelasnya itu. Tanpa ragu, Donghae menunjukkan satu alinea dari buku itu kepada Sungmin.

“...Menurut kepercayaan orang-orang dulu, pria yang memiliki suara melengking seperti wanita adalah kutukan. Dan orang-orang itu,” Pemuda itu memberi jeda—seolah memberikan kesan misterius. 

  **“...harus disingkirkan.”**

“Terus, apa hubungannya denganku?” tanya Sungmin datar. Pemuda yang berada dihadapannya menatap lawan bicaranya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

“ _Hyung_ tak menyadarinya? Salah satu sahabat kita memiliki suara melengking seperti perempuan!” Sungmin hanya memutar bola matanya sebelum satu nama terlintas dipikirannya.

“Maksudmu Wookie, Hae- _ya_?”

“Ya,” jawab Donghae. Tapi pemuda tampan itu cemberut melihat ekspresi wajah Sungmin masih sama seperti tadi—datar. “ _Ya_! _Hyung_! Aku tidak bohong!” serunya kesal.

Sungmin menarik tangan kiri Donghae yang tidak menggenggam apapun. “Cukup, Hae! Ayo kita pulang!” kata pemuda penyuka warna pink itu sambil menyeret Donghae yang masih fokus dengan buku tua itu.

“Bagaimana dengan Wookie?” tanya Donghae. Buku tua yang dipegangnya kini diletakkan di atas meja.

“Sepertinya dia sudah pulang duluan,” Sungmin menekan tombol _speed dial_ untuk menelepon Ryeowook. Terdengar nada sambung dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara Ryeowook.

 _“_ Yeoboseo _, Sungmin-_ hyung _?”_

 _“Wookie, kau ada di mana sekarang?”_

 _“_ Mian _,_ Hyung _. Aku pulang duluan.”_

 _“Wookie-_ ya _, kau tidak apa-apa? Suaramu terdengar serak.”_

 _“_ Ani _. Aku tidak apa-apa, Hyung._ Mian _membuatmu dan Donghae khawatir.”_

 _‘Wookie, sebenarnya kau punya masalah apa?’_ batinnya.




“Bagaimana keadaan Wookie, _Hyung_?” tanya Donghae mengagetkan Sungmin. Pemuda itu memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya dan menatap Donghae sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Dia baik-baik saja,” jawabnya.

Penjaga perpustakaan sudah mewanti-wanti mereka untuk keluar. Kedua pemuda itu pun keluar meninggalkan ruang perpustakaan yang terkunci dan sepi. Tanpa mereka sadari, buku tua yang tergeletak di atas meja tadi...

 _...menghilang tanpa bekas._

 **#**

 **[VOICE]**

 **#**

 **[08.00 PM]**

 _“KYA~! KYUHYUN-_ OPPA _!”_

 _“Kyuhyun-_ oppa _!_ Saranghae _~!”_

 _“KYAAA~! KYUHYUN-_ OPPA _! AKU PADAMU~!”_

Berbagai suara jeritan dari depan panggung membuat Cho Kyuhyun, sang vokalis SM the Ballad, makin mengembangkan senyumnya. Makin histerislah para gadis penggemarnya. Tak peduli dengan cuaca malam yang cukup menggigit kulit, para penggemar SM the Ballad tetap setia menyemangati idolanya—yang memiliki suara terbanyak tentulah sang vokalis.

SM the Ballad, band yang terdiri dari Kyuhyun, Jino—bassist, Jay—gitaris dan Jonghyun—drummer. Empat remaja yang terkenal di Kyunghee University. Dengan modal wajah tampan dan vokal yang luar biasa, mereka menjadi idola di universitas mereka.

 _Terutama untuk sang vokalis._

Lagu terakhir selesai dinyanyikan. Para fans tetap menjerit ketika satu persatu keempat personil SM the Ballad menuruni panggung dan kembali ke _back stage_ mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

“Tadi kau terlihat tidak bersemangat, Kyu- _hyung_. Ada apa?”

Pertanyaan Jino membuat pemuda berambut coklat gelap itu menatapnya tajam bak serigala kelaparan  yang melihat mangsanya. Tapi ia kalah lawan dengan tiga orang yang menantikan jawabannya. Oh, kau memang _maknae_ sialan, Cho Jino.

“Hanya sedikit lelah.” jawab Kyuhyun asal.

“Benarkah, _Hyung_?” Kali ini Jonghyun yang berkomentar ragu dan membuat mata obsidian Kyuhyun berbalik menatap tajam padanya. Oh, tiga orang ini. Tidak bisakah mereka berhenti menanyakan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu?

“Aku ada keperluan sebentar,” Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu. “aku pergi dulu.”

‘Blam.’ Pintu ditutup, dan tiga orang itu hanya mangap di tempat.

“Kenapa sih si _evil_ itu?” tanya Jay—setelah tersadar dari mangapnya—kepada Jonghyun dan Jino. Kedua orang itu hanya mengangkat bahu. Sifat Kyuhyun memang sangat aneh hari ini, seperti—

—bukan Kyuhyun yang biasanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 Kyuhyun mengendarai mobil _sport_ -nya melenggang di jalanan ramai Seoul. Tanpa arah, tanpa tujuan. Jangan ditanya mengapa ia bisa bersikap galau seperti itu. Kegalauan tidak akan menyergapnya jika tidak ada satu peristiwa itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[flashback—09.00 AM]**

 _“_ Umma _! Aku tidak mau nyanyi di depan kelas!”_

 _Anak laki-laki itu menjerit berkali-kali sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari gandengan wanita muda. Air mata sudah mengalir deras di pipi anak laki-laki itu, tapi sang ibu malah menarik tangan anak itu untuk memasuki gerbang sekolah dasar._

 _Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tak sengaja melihat kejadian itu saat ia berangkat menuju kampus. Tiba-tiba saja, ia memilih untuk menghentikan mobilnya tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah itu saat ibu dan anak itu sudah masuk ke dalam lingkungan sekolah. Dan... ia akhirnya mendengar jeritan itu._

 _Salahnya, mengapa ia membuka jendela sehingga jeritan anak itu terdengar sampai di telinganya. Jeritan anak itu sama dengan dirinya._

 _Ya. **Sama persis dengan dirinya di masa lalu**.  _

 _[“Aku tidak mau bernyanyi lagi!”]_

 _Jeritan itu—jeritan yang tak diinginkannya untuk kembali—kembali lagi. Jeritan itu terus terngiang dipikirannya. Itu masa lalunya, tetapi kenapa sampai sekarang jeritan itu tetap menghantuinya?_

 _[“Aku tidak mau bernyanyi lagi!”]_

 _Jeritan itu lagi. Ia menutup kedua telinganya. Memang bernyanyi bukanlah suatu kebutuhan untuknya, tapi ia tidak membencinya. Tapi—_

 _[“Aku tidak mau bernyanyi lagi!”]_

 _Mengapa jeritan itu harus menghantuinya saat ia sudah berhasil menghipnotis orang-orang dengan suaranya?_

 _Kyuhyun mulai merasakan matanya memanas. Mengapa ia harus diingatkan pada masa lalunya? Masa lalunya yang hancur kini membuat dirinya menyandang status yang sama sekali tidak ingin disandangnya. Dan pertahanan bendungan air matanya bobol—ia menangis._

 _Dia, anak dari keluarga broken home..._

 _—dan semua itu karena suaranya._

 **.**

 **.**

“ARGH! DASAR SIAL!”

Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Kedua tangannya dibanting ke stir. Kemudian ia menggenggam erat stir itu dan membantingnya ke arah kanan. Ia sudah tahu apa tujuannya malam ini. Setanlah yang membisikkan tempat tujuannya, dan ia telah menyetujuinya.

 _Minum-minum di bar untuk melupakan kejadian tadi._

 **#**

 **[VOICE]**

 **#**

 **[00.00 AM]**

Tengah malam tiba dengan bulan purnama terang benderang di kelamnya langit. Jalanan di kota Seoul, kini tidak sepadat waktu sebelumnya. Masih ada beberapa orang yang hilir mudik sepulang lembur di kantor ataupun setelah waktunya untuk minum-minum di bar.

Mereka yang tengah berjalan tidak menyadari kedatangan dua orang pemuda berjubah putih yang ujungnya menyentuh lantai sedang mengintai di balik gang sempit. Di salah satu tangan pemuda bertubuh tinggi tegap itu terdapat buku saku berwarna emas. Sementara pemuda yang lebih pendek menggenggam sebuah benda yang berbentuk seperti flute.

“Jadi ini alasannya mengapa kita berada di sini?” tanya pemuda pemegang flute itu kepada pemuda tinggi di sampingnya. Senyuman tersungging manis di bibir pemuda tinggi yang ditanyainya—yang membuat pemuda berumur lebih muda itu mengerutkan dahinya sebagai ekspresi kebingungan.

 _“Ya.”_

 **#**

 **[VOICE]**

 **#**

 _...walaupun harus membuka kotak pandora dan pengorbanan psikis untuk menarik suara-suara emas._

 **~^^~**

 **[VOICE Chapter 1 is end]**

 **[TO BE CONTINUED IN NEXT CHAPTER]**

 **~^^~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to: SO COOL—SISTAR (ketahuan abis galau karena ujian Kimia Logam non Logam dan galau presentasi Kimia Bahan Berbahaya... ==’)  
> Eka’s note: Omigodomigodomigod! Tiba-tiba ada hints Yewon+Haemin! *digampar Yewook, Haehyuk, dan Kyumin shipper* Dan... kenapa Wookie jadi bahan penyiksaan psikis gini? *dibakar Ryeosomnia*  
> BTW, chukkae buat Kyuminization-chingu yang udah benar menebak semua pertanyaan kemarin... ^^ Kyuhyunnya akan saya kirimkan pada tanggal 31 Februari 2012 #ngacotingkatdewa.com  
> Boleh numpang cuap-cuap bentar soal pembuatan prolog kemarin? (readers: Gak. Lo urus aja kuliah lo!; Eka: *nangis meluk Siwon sambil nebar laporan*#abaikan)  
> Pada paragraf [1], saya sengaja memilih Yesung di urutan pertama. Secara dia yang memiliki suara paling bagus di suju.  
> Untuk paragraf [2], kayaknya paling gampang ketebak. Hal ini terinspirasi saat saya pertama kali mengenal suju (lebih tepatnya suju M sih) di lagu ‘Super Girl’. Saya sempat menyangka kalau di ‘Super Girl’ ada suara ceweknya! Padahal jelas-jelas itu suara Ryeowook... ==a  
> Kenapa saya meletakkan Kyuhyun di paragraf [3]? Ehem, sebenarnya untuk memenuhi urutan suara terbagus di suju sih. Soal kenapa Kyuhyun diletakkan di scene [3] karena dia pada awalnya tidak bercita-cita jadi penyanyi melainkan pengacara. #OOT.com  
> Sekedar info untuk chapter ini : Siwon—22 tahun, Jongwoon/Yesung—23 tahun, Ryeowook + Donghae—19 tahun, Sungmin—20 tahun, Kyuhyun—18 tahun. Ada alasan mengapa saya tidak memakai nama ‘Yesung’ melainkan ‘Jongwoon’, nanti kalian akan tahu sendiri... #sokmisterius  
> Lead Vocal: kalau di cerita ini, lead vocal itu adalah pemegang suara 1 di grup vokal, tapi suara dia yang paling dominan diantara suara 1 lainnya. Pinginnya sih saya bikin jadi paduan suara, tapi aneh banget kalau ada lead vocal di paduan suara. ==’  
> Ada yang bisa nebak siapa dua cowok yang berada di paragraf akhir? Clue-nya mereka berasal dari negara yang sama dan sama-sama member dari salah satu subgrup suju. Yang tahu bakal saya kirimin Sungminnie... *ditendang Minnie*  
> Mian kalau chapter ini sangat gaje, belum ada fantasy-nya dan tidak memuaskan. Alurnya baru kepikiran dua hari yang lalu, jadinya saya belum tahu chapter depan mau bagaimana kelanjutannya... ==’ Doakan saya tidak terkena WB ya...  
> Akhir kata,  
> Comment? ^_^


	3. Mission Complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jadi ini alasannya mengapa kita berada di sini?”
> 
> "Ya."
> 
> .
> 
> “Oh, ya. Kau Kim Ryeowook kan?”
> 
> “Aku ditugaskan ke sini untuk membawamu ke suatu tempat.”
> 
> .
> 
> “Siwon-ah! Kepalamu tidak terbentur kan?”
> 
> ...waktu yang tersisa tinggal sedikit.
> 
> .
> 
> “Lepaskan aku, dasar orang gila mesum!”
> 
> “Sekarang waktunya...”
> 
> .  
> .
> 
> A Super Junior Fanfiction. Warning Inside. DLDR. Chapter 3 is updated! ^^

_There’s not impossible if a voice can drop your live—_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Super Junior and others are not mine, but Gods and themselves**

 **Voice by Eka Kuchiki**

 **Warning: Crack pair hints, shounen-ai, OOC, typo, gaje, dsb.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[00.00 AM]**

“Jadi ini alasannya mengapa kita berada di sini?” Pertanyaan pemuda pemegang flute itu kepada pemuda tinggi di sampingnya dibalas senyuman dan jawaban singkat.

 _“Ya.”_

Pemuda berwajah imut itu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya—jawaban yang diberikan terlalu sedikit. “ _Ya_! Mimi- _ge_! Aku serius tahu!”

“Aku juga serius, Henry,” Tangan pemuda bernama Zhou Mi itu sibuk mengacak-acak rambut Henry, dan membuat si empu rambut berkelit dan memberi pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu _deathglare_ —yang sayangnya tidak mempan karena tertutup oleh keimutannya.

“Aku tidak menyangka kalau di bumi masih ada manusia yang memiliki kekuatan supranatural yang paling kuat di dunia Vocallion,” gumam Zhou Mi. Sementara mata rekan kerjanya tengah mencari seseorang dan tak peduli dengan Zhou Mi.

“Mana sih Yin He-ge?” mata coklat Henry menelusuri sekeliling jalan di trotoar, di balik pohon, bahkan sampai ia menggunakan pandangan tembusnya, tetap saja ia tidak menemukan sosok pemuda berambut putih yang hiperaktif itu. Zhou Mi mengerucutkan bibirnya, ternyata rekan kerjanya mengacuhkan dirinya.

 _“Apa kalian sudah mengerjakan tugas dari sang Raja?”_

Kedua pemuda itu menoleh serempak mendengar satu suara bas menyentak mereka berdua.

“Shi Yuan(- _ge_ )?” seru dua orang itu bersamaan.

“Ke-kenapa kau bisa datang ke sini?” tanya Zhou Mi heran. “Bukannya yang datang seharusnya Yin He- _ge_?”

Pemuda yang bernama asli Choi Siwon itu menggelengkan kepalanya. “Eunhyuk sedang melaksanakan tugas lain bersama Donghae.” Mata coklat gelapnya menatap tajam kedua pemuda Cina itu. “dan kenapa kalian berdua masih berada di sini?”

“Kita baru akan pergi kok!” jawab Zhou Mi dan Henry bersamaan. Siwon tersenyum melihat ekspresi kedua rekannya itu.

“Oke, kita bagi rutenya. Henry, targetmu ada di arah utara. Mimi, arah targetmu di Selatan.” Henry dan Zhou Mi mengangguk mengerti. “Dan aku akan pergi ke arah Barat. Ada yang mau ditanyakan?”

Ucapan “Tidak.” dari Henry dan Zhou Mi mengakhiri pembagian rute itu. Tanpa membuang waktu banyak, ketiga pemuda itu menghilang secepat kedipan mata.

 _Memburu target mereka._

 **.**

 **[VOICE]**

 **.**

 **[00.30 AM]**

Rumah kediaman keluarga Kim gelap dan sunyi. Di sekitar kompleks itu seperti tidak ada kehidupan, sunyi senyap. Kecuali seorang pemuda yang  baru saja menjejakkan kakinya di pekarangan rumah kediaman keluarga Kim.

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Ryeowook terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia memijat pelipisnya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit di kepala. Menangis di dalam kamar selama dua jam sebelum dirinya tertidur menjadi penyebabnya.

Ryeowook terkadang menyesali dirinya yang memiliki perasaan yang sensitif. Sampai saat ini, hatinya masih sakit. Cemooh teman-temannya yang bermuka dua terus terngiang di dalam pikirannya. Jadi selama ini mereka berbaik hati hanya di depannya saja. Dibelakangnya, mereka menghujat dirinya dan menganggap bahwa ia adalah musuh.

Ryeowook mengusap air matanya yang menggenang di pelupuk mata. Ah, ia tidak mau menangis lagi. Jangan sampai ada orang yang melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti itu. Termasuk orang yang berada di depannya sekarang—

—tunggu, ada orang di depannya?

Ryeowook mengucek matanya untuk memastikan penglihatannya. Ya, ia tahu kalau kepalanya masih terasa berputar-putar sekarang. Namun dia belum **gila**.

Ada seorang pemuda Cina berwajah imut berdiri di depannya. Entah bagaimana caranya ia masuk ke kamar. Padahal tadi ia sudah memastikan bahwa semua jendela—termasuk jendela kamarnya—terkunci  dan pintu di depan rumahnya juga sudah dikunci. Bagaimana ia bisa masuk?

 _Jangan-jangan dia itu—_

“Pencu—“ Baru saja Ryeowook berteriak, secepat kilat pemuda itu mengunci pergerakan tangannya dan membekap mulutnya. Pemuda Cina itu mendorongnya hingga punggungnya mencium tembok. Ia terperangkap dan tangannya dicengkram ke dinding.

“Ssst! Aku bukan pencuri!” bisik pemuda Cina bernama Henry itu kesal di telinga kanan Ryeowook. Ryeowook berusaha memberontak, namun tenaga pemuda berwajah imut itu lebih besar dari dirinya. Baru kali ini Ryeowook menyesal mempunyai tinggi badan yang kurang dari 180 sentimeter.

  

  1. Karena kasihan, akhirnya Henry melepaskan cengkraman tangannya.  
  



“Terus kau mau apa?” tanya Ryeowook dengan setengah berteriak setelah terbebas dari cengkraman.

“Aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu padamu,” Henry melihat tubuh Ryeowook dari ujung kaki hingga kepala—membuat Ryeowook melempar pandangan membunuh kepadanya. “Oh, ya. Kau Kim Ryeowook kan?”

“ _Ne_! Sekarang cepat jelaskan siapa kau sebenarnya,” tuntut Ryeowook tidak sabar. “Dan lepaskan tanganku!”

Henry menyunggingkan senyum lalu melepaskan tangan Ryeowook. “Aku Henry Lau,” Henry memperkenalkan dirinya. “Aku ditugaskan ke sini untuk membawamu ke suatu tempat.”

Mata Ryeowook berkedip sekali lalu memiringkan kepalanya—membuat ekspresi bingung yang imut bagi Henry. “Pergi kemana? Ini sudah jam setengah satu!”

Jawaban Henry untuk Ryeowook adalah: ia melempar buku kecil yang berada digenggamannya,  menggenggam tangan Ryeowook lalu menarik paksa pemuda itu untuk berlari menembus sebuah portal cahaya putih yang muncul dari buku kecil itu. Senyum kemenangan tersungging di wajah imutnya.

 _Misi membawa si suara tinggi telah selesai._

 **.**

 **[VOICE]**

 **.**

 **[00.30 AM]**

Mata Jongwoon masih belum diserang kantuk. Ia mencoba berguling-guling sambil memejamkan mata, tetapi matanya melawan perintah otaknya.  Padahal tubuhnya sudah menimbun banyak asam laktat ditambah lagi kepalanya juga sudah bersua dengan bantal sejam yang lalu. Tetapi matanya belum bisa terpejam.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan hembusan angin malam di belakang punggungnya yang membuat dirinya merasa mengantuk. Hmm... hembusan angin dari jendela memang selalu me—

—tunggu, angin dari jendela?

Seingat Jongwoon, ia selalu menutup jendela kamarnya sebelum tidur. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, kemudian mata sipitnya membelalak melihat jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, Jongwoon bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia berjalan mendekati jendela itu dan sebuah pemandangan yang membuat rasa kantuknya menghilang sekaligus

“HUWAAA~! SIWON-AH!”

 Pemuda bertubuh tinggi tegap itu terperanjat mendengar Jongwoon meneriakkan namanya dengan jari telunjuknya teracung ke arahnya. Masih belum hilang rasa terkejutnya, ia menyadari bahwa Jongwoon melihatnya sedang—

“...jadi selama ini kau... bisa terbang?“

Pemuda yang dipanggil Siwon itu menepuk dahinya sendiri. Sial. Semoga saja yang melihatnya terbang menginjak udara hanya Kim Jongwoon. Bisa gawat kalau ada manusia lain yang melihatnya.  Alamat akan kena hukuman dari sang Raja.

 Siwon berteleportasi ke belakang Jongwoon. Pemuda bermata sipit itu jelas kaget melihat Siwon tidak lagi berada di depannya, dan semakin kaget lagi melihat pemuda bertubuh tinggi tegap itu menepuk pundaknya.

“Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan,” kata Siwon. Wajah tampannya menunjukkan ekspresi bingung.  “Dan... darimana kau tahu namaku?”

“Siwon- _ah_! Kepalamu tidak terbentur kan?” teriak Jongwoon panik sambil menampar pipi Siwon. “Aku ini temanmu!”

Siwon meringis sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang baru saja ditampar oleh Jongwoon. Tatapannya semakin menajam menatap mata Jongwoon. “Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti! Kenal kau saja tidak!”

Jongwoon membelalakkan matanya dan mulutnya terbuka lebar. Ekspresinya benar-benar menggambarkan syok berat. “ _Ya_! Choi Siwon! Kau ini beneran amnesia?” teriaknya lebih panik.

“Darimana kau—“ Siwon menggeleng cepat, kemudian ia menatap tajam Jongwoon.  “lupakan kalimatku yang tadi. Yang jelas **aku tidak amnesia**!”

“Aish, Siwon- _ah_! Kalau ini lelucon, hentikan semua leluconmu ini! Aku mau tid—“

...waktu yang tersisa tinggal sedikit. Dengan gerakan cepat, Siwon menarik kalung perak yang melingkar di lehernya dan melemparnya ke lantai kamar. Tangannya yang kokoh menangkap pinggang Jongwoon kemudian terjun memasuki portal cahaya putih di lantai yang terbentuk dari kalung perak itu.

 **.**

 **[VOICE]**

 **.**

 **[00.45 AM]**

 Zhou Mi hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati di balik sebuah pohon dekat dengan pintu gerbang kediaman keluarga Cho. Kaki kanannya menghentak gelisah ke tanah dan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Ia tengah menunggu pemuda yang diawasinya yang ternyata masih berada di tengah perjalanan. Rumah target yang ditujunya belum menunjukkan aura pemuda yang dicarinya. Sial sekali nasibnya. Dua rekannya baru saja menghubungi bahwa mereka sudah berhasil membawa target mereka, dirinya masih menunggu di depan pintu.

Baru saja Zhou Mi berniat untuk menghilang dari tempat itu, ia mendengar suara deru mesin mobil yang semakin dekat menuju gerbang. Ia urungkan niatnya untuk menghilang dan memilih berteleportasi ke sebuah kamar di lantai dua.

 _Kamar Cho Kyuhyun._

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumahnya dalam keadaan mabuk. Mata merah sayu, mulut bau alkohol, dan baju kemeja yang kusut serta rambut coklat gelapnya yang berantakan. Beruntung ayahnya sedang berada di Amerika, memilih untuk fokus ke bisnisnya selama tiga bulan. Kalau sampai Tuan Besar Cho melihat putra tunggalnya dalam keadaan mabuk, jangan harap Cho Kyuhyun akan terbebas dari bogem mentah ayahnya.

 Pemuda berkulit pucat itu berjalan sempoyongan dan tangan meraba-raba dinding. Beberapa pelayan di sekitarnya mendekatinya, namun ditepis dengan kasar olehnya.

“Aku bisa sendiri!”

Sifat keras kepalanya memang mirip sekali dengan ayahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

“Siapa kau?” tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat satu sosok pemuda bertubuh tinggi berdiri di depannya. Pengaruh alkohol membuat tubuhnya sedikit sempoyongan.

“Ah, ternyata kau mabuk, ya?”  Zhou Mi yang khawatir bermaksud untuk membantu Kyuhyun berjalan dengan merangkul tubuh Kyuhyun, tetapi pemuda berkulit pucat itu menepis tangannya dengan kasar.

“Lepaskan aku, dasar orang gila mesum!”

Oke, salahkan impresentasi Kyuhyun atas perlakuan Zhou Mi tadi. Kalau saja Zhou Mi tidak ingat dengan tugasnya, mungkin ia akan menampar wajah Kyuhyun sekali, lalu menawan pemuda imut berwajah cantik itu di—

—tunggu. Apa tadi ia memikirkan kata ‘cantik’?

 Zhoumi menggeleng cepat, berusaha menghilangkan kata-kata aneh yang meneror otaknya tiba-tiba. Mata coklatnya menangkap siluet Kyuhyun menatap garang dengan mata kemerahan, dengan keseimbangan yang bertumpu pada dinding karena dirinya masih sempoyongan akibat pengaruh alkohol.

“ _Ya_! Siapa kau sebenarnya, orang mesum?”

“Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku,” jawab Zhou Mi sambil menyeringai misterius. “waktuku sudah terbuang banyak karena menunggumu.”

Zhou Mi nampaknya sudah terlalu lelah untuk menjadi orang sabar. Ia mengeluarkan flute dari balik jubah putihnya, mengucapkan mantra dan ujung flute itu mengeluarkan cahaya putih. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu membuat lingkaran dari cahaya putih yang memancar pada ujung flute itu. Lingkaran itu membentuk sebuah portal dengan cahaya yang menyilaukan mata. Kali ini Zhou Mi menyeringai lalu berbisik,

 _“Sekarang waktunya...”_

Mata hitam Kyuhyun membelalak melihat proses pembentukan portal lalu menutup matanya akibat kilauan cahaya putih dari portal itu. Tanpa basa-basi, Zhou Mi berpindah ke belakang Kyuhyun, merangkul pinggangnya, lalu masuk bersama-sama ke dalam portal sebelum lenyap dimakan waktu.

 **.**

 **[VOICE]**

 **.**

Dunia Vocallion berbeda dengan bumi yang masih menampilkan bulan di malam hari di sebagian belahan dunia, dan sebagiannya lagi menampilkan matahari di siang hari. Seluruh bagian di dunia ini memiliki pembagian waktu yang sama.

Sebuah reruntuhan kastil tua yang sudah lapuk dimakan usia terlihat menyeramkan dan membawa hawa mistis di malam hari. Namun siapa yang menyangka bahwa di balik reruntuhan itu, terdapat suara-suara manusia yang sedang berunding dan merencanakan sesuatu.

 _—dan tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu siapa mereka._

 **.**

 **.**

Ada dua puluhan lebih manusia di dalam sebuah ruang termaram yang berinterior eropa klasik, namun bernuansa abad ke 16 yang mistis. Lampu ruangan sengaja dimatikan karena mata jmereka silau melihat cahaya. Mereka bukanlah vampir, tetapi menyenangi hidup dalam kegelapan.

...dan kini mereka berkumpul di ruang aula, suasana sedikit riuh. Sampai datanglah seorang yang tertutupi wajahnya dengan half faced mask berwarna hitam legam, lalu duduk di singgasananya dan mengambil segelas _red wine_ di tangan kirinya, barulah keriuhan itu menjadi keheningan.

“Yang Mulia, ada tiga pemuda yang datang dari Bumi. Mereka mempunyai kekuatan supranatural yang sangat kuat.”

Yang berkomentar tadi adalah sang pemimpin pasukan. Ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan tenang, namun didalamnya tersirat sedikit kekhawatiran. Ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya,

“Apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk menghabisi mereka?”

“Mereka bukan ancaman berarti bagi kita,” seringai tersungging di bibir pria bertopeng hitam _half faced_ itu. Tangan kanannya mengangkat gelas  berisi  _red wine_ di atas kepalanya, sehingga gelas _wine_ itu sejajar dengan bulan purnama di balik jendela. Dari iris mata merahnya, gelas _wine_ itu seperti menampilkan bulan tenggelam dalam lautan darah. Makin mengembanglah seringai itu, dan para bawahannya tahu apa maksud dari pemimpin mereka.

 _“—karena dunia Vocallion sebentar lagi akan berada di ambang kehancuran.”_

 **.**

 **.**

 _—because you trust that the power of voice is not impossible._

 **.**

 **.**

 **~^^~**

 **[VOICE Chapter 2 is end]**

 **[TO BE CONTINUED IN NEXT CHAPTER]**

 **~^^~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eka’s Note: Setelah galau milih Siwon atau Eunhyuk buat jadi pihak ketiga antara Zhou Mi dan Henry #plak akhirnya saya memilih Siwon~! Saya masih gak bisa bayangin pasangan Yehyuk (?) soalnya... =___= Tapi kok malah berasa ngebanyol ya? *dirajam Siwon + Yesung*  
> Maaf update-nya lama banget, pendek pula... (nunduk-nunduk sampai roling ke depan) Ide saya mendadak macet. Aish! Mana bentar lagi saya mau UAS lagi! Depkim ga baik nih~! *ditampol orang depkim*  
> Siwon di chapter ini berbeda dengan Siwon di chapter sebelumnya—nggak, Siwon gak berkepribadian ganda di sini! Tapi memang orang yang berbeda. Anggap saja anak-anak Suju di bumi (kecuali Yesung, Ryeowook, dan Kyuhyun) punya kembaran dengan nama yang sama di dunia Vocallion. Yah... namanya juga fantasy... #salah  
> Selamat buat Kyouichi91, Ani, dan Kyuminization yang berhasil nebak dengan benar. Eh, berhubung Sungminnya gak bisa dibagi tiga, bagaimana kalau dia digilir a— *ditendang ke bulan*   
> Makasih buat yang sudah baca dan yang sudah ngasih komentar... *bow* Dan akhir kata...  
> ...Comment? ^_^


	4. Keep the Three!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Mereka terperangkap dalam dunia yang asing)  
> .  
> .  
> “Kita berada dimana sekarang?”  
> .  
> .  
> “Ya. Kita. Terperangkap. Di tempat. Sialan. Ini.”  
> .  
> .  
> (Karena ada misi dibalik itu semua)  
> .  
> .  
> “...mereka bertiga satu-satunya harapan kita untuk menyelamatkan dunia Vocallion.”  
> .  
> .  
> (Ada satu lagi niat tersembunyi)  
> .  
> .  
> “Kau mau ikut denganku?”  
> .  
> .  
> A SMEnt Fanfiction. With Super Junior KRY as a main chara. Hints of crack pair. Warning inside. DLDR. Chapter 4 is updated! ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eka’s Headnote: Miaaannn~! (nunduk-nunduk) fic ini telantar satu bulan lebih~ Saya baru selesai... bangkit dari WB... *dirajam readers*
> 
> Wokeh! Kita lanjut ke cerita!

**.**

**.**

**Members of Super Junior, DBSK, SM the Ballad and other group band from SMEnt are not mine, but Gods and themselves**

**Voice by Eka Kuchiki**

**Warning: Hints of crack pair, shounen-ai, OOC, typo(s), gaje, dsb.**

**.**

**.**

 

**[Daerah Sopranino, Vocallion]**

Ryeowook membuka kelopak matanya perlahan saat sinar matahari yang hangat menerpa wajahnya. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya yang masih lemas. Otaknya masih dipenuhi memori mimpi aneh yang dialaminya semalam.

**_(Mimpi bertemu dengan pemuda Cina tinggi berwajah imut dan berpipi chubby yang aneh. Di dalam mimpi itu, tangannya ditarik ke dalam suatu lubang cahaya putih yang keluar dari buku yang digenggam pemuda asing itu.)_ **

Ia mengucek matanya—ritual bangun tidur yang sering dilakukannya. Ia  Mata coklatnya menatap ruangan yang bercat biru muda, dengan interior yang aneh—menurut Ryeowook—karena sebagian besar interior, seperti meja dan kursi, memiliki ukiran not balok dan kunci nada seperti kunci G dan F.

Iris mata kelamnya melirik ke arah samping. Ia meyakini dirinya berada di atas ranjang, tetapi bukan ranjang di kamarnya yang tengah ia tiduri sekarang. Ia sukses membelalakkan mata dan membuka lebar mulutnya saat tahu bahwa ia tidak tidur sendirian.

Ada dua pemuda yang mengapit dirinya. Di samping kiri, seorang pemuda berambut hitam pendek dengan wajah innocent-nya tidur nyenyak seolah tak terjadi hal yang janggal. Di samping kanan, ada pemuda berambut _auburn_ berbibir merah nan tebal masih hanyut dalam mimpinya.

“HUWAAA~!”

Jeritan Ryeowook membuat dua pemuda yang masih terlelap di sampingnya langsung terbangun dari tempat tidur dengan heboh. Keduanya sama-sama memasang wajah terkejut dan berteriak serempak,

“BERISIK!”

Jari telunjuk Ryeowook mengarah pada kedua pemuda—yang juga menatapnya curiga—asing itu. “Kalian berdua siapa?” jeritnya panik.

Kyuhyun menatap semakin tajam ke arah Ryeowook—yang masih terlihat panik. “Kau sendiri siapa?” Mata hitamnya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar ruangan, kemudian balik menatap Ryeowook dan Jongwoon. Pemuda berambut coklat tua itu menjerit, “Kita berada dimana sekarang?”

—lalu terdengar jeritan dari orang ketiga,

“Ya Tuhan! Ini mimpi, kan?”

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa ternganga melihat Jongwoon yang sedang mencubit pipinya sendiri. Respon yang antiklimaks.

 

**.**

**[VOICE]**

**.**

“Oke, jadi kesimpulannya, tidak ada satu pun dari kita yang tahu tempat ini,” Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Posisinya kali ini berdiri dan menatap tajam kedua orang asing yang duduk di tepi ranjang _Double King size_ —tempat tidur mereka bertiga semalam.

Mata obsidian Kyuhyun melirik ke arah pintu berbahan metal putih itu. Dengan langkah cepat, ia mendekati pintu itu lalu memutar kenopnya. Berkali-kali ia, putar, pintu itu tetap tidak terbuka. Tubuhnya dibenturkan ke arah pintu sebagai usahanya mendobrak paksa pintu, tetap saja pintu metal itu tetap tidak terbuka—bahkan bergeming pun tidak.

“Sial!” makinya kesal.

Ryeowook dan Jongwoon tentu saja tidak tinggal diam melihat Kyuhyun bersusah payah mendobrak pintu. Mereka berdua  berinisiatif untuk ikut mendobrak pintu itu secara bergantian,

_‘BRUK!’_

_‘BRUK!’_

_‘BRUK!’_

—dan pintunya tetap tidak mau terbuka.

“SIAPAPUN! BUKA PINTUNYA!”

Lengkingan Ryeowook  beserta gedoran pintu Kyuhyun dan Jongwoon memantul-mantul di ruangan membentuk gaung. Seharusnya suara dari dalam itu bisa terdengar dari luar.

_—kecuali jika di dalam ruangan yang mereka tempati adalah ruang kedap suara._

“Teriak lebih kencang lagi!”

“HOI, SIAPAPUN YANG DI LUAR SANA! BUKA PINTUNYA!”

—tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang menyahut dari luar.

Lima menit jumlah waktu terbuang untuk mendobrak pintu sekokoh baja itu—ditambah dengan teriakan Ryeowook. Ketiga pemuda itu akhirnya duduk menyandar pada pintu itu. Mereka bertiga mengatur napas mereka yang satu-satu.

_Mereka terperangkap dan menyerah._

“Hah... kenapa... pintunya... sulit... hah... sekali... untuk dibuka....” keluh Jongwoon sembari mengatur napasnya satu-satu.

“Sepertinya... pintu ini... sudah... diproteksi....” sahut Kyuhyun dengan napas terengah-engah.

“Jadi... kita... terperangkap... di sini...?” tanya Ryeowook. Satu tangan diletakkan di dada untuk mengatur napas.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Ryeowook, menghela napas panjang sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan dari pemuda bertubuh lebih mungil itu,

_“Ya. Kita. Terperangkap. Di tempat. Sialan. Ini.”_

 

**.**

**[VOICE]**

**.**

 

Setelah aksi pendobrakan pintu gagal, mereka hanya bisa mondar-mandir di dalam ruangan itu. Ruangan serba putih itu tidak mempunyai lubang ventilasi—tidak ada jalan keluar selain pintu tadi.

Jongwoon memecah keheningan dengan menjentikkan jarinya—pertanda ia mendapatkan ide cemerlang. “Ah! Bagaimana kalau kita mengenalkan diri kita masing-masing?”

“ _Ya_! Masa hal seperti itu harus—“

“Aku setuju kok.” sahut Ryeowook—memotong sanggahan dari Kyuhyun. “Lagipula tidak ada salahnya kan kita saling mengenal?”

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan kepalanya yang sedari pagi nyut-nyutan, kini bertambah karena dahinya makin berkerut. Tuhan sepertinya sedang menguji kesabarannya lewat kedua orang aneh yang terperangkap bersamanya.

Jongwoon tersenyum lebar mendengar tanggapan positif dari Ryeowook—berbanding terbalik dengan raut wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat makin kusut. “Kim Jongwoon _imnida_ ,” Jongwoon memperkenalkan dirinya lebih dulu kepada dua pemuda itu. “Usiaku 23 tahun dan bekerja di restoran Choi’s Pancake.”

“Kenapa harus menyebutkan usia dan profesi?” protes Kyuhyun.

“Hanya ingin tahu saja. Tidak ada salahnya kan?” balas Jongwoon.

“Menurutku tidak apa-apa,” sahut Ryeowook mencoba bersikap netral—yang membuat Jongwoon mengepal tangan dan mengatakan, ” _yes!_ ” dengan bangganya.

“Kim Ryeowook _imnida_ ,” Ryeowook mengenalkan dirinya dengan nada riang. “Usiaku 19 tahun, dan aku masih kuliah di Inha University.”

“Wah... Dugaanku kalau kau lebih muda dariku ternyata tepat! Habisnya kau terlihat imut sih!”

 _Blush_. Pipi Kim Ryeowook bersemu merah mendengar pernyataan Jongwoon. Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. Oh, siapa yang tidak kesal karena pagi-pagi sudah disuguhi adegan sinetron.

“Berarti aku harus memanggil kalian berdua ‘ _Hyung_ ’?” Ada nada ketidakrelaan dari mulut tajam Kyuhyun. Jongwoon dan Ryeowook kompak memberikan tatapan yang berarti, _“Memangnya kau semuda apa?”_ pada pemuda  berambut coklat gelap itu.

“Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_ ,” Kyuhyun memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nada datar dan tanpa minat.  “Usiaku 18 tahun.”

Ryeowook membelalakkan mata dan jari telunjuknya mengacung lurus pada wajah Kyuhyun.  “Jadi... kau mahasiswa dari Kyunghee University?  Vokalis dari SM the Ballad kan?”

Kyuhyun mengangguk diselingi dengan cengiran. “Tak menyangka kalau aku seterkenal itu.” sahutnya dengan setengah kenarsisan.

“ _Aigo_... Kukira kau lebih tua dari Ryeowook- _ssi_ , Kyuhyun- _ssi_...” Pernyataan tidak nyambung dari Jongwoon tadi sukses membuat Kyuhyun tersedak ludah sendiri. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu memberikan tatapan membunuh setelah insiden tersedak ludah.

“Terima kasih atas pujiannya, _Ahjussi_.” sinis Kyuhyun. Jongwoon dan Ryeowook hanya terbahak mendengar sindiran dari Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun memasang wajah cemberut melihat kedua ‘Hyung’-nya tertawa atas sindirannya yang tak mempan.

_‘Cklek’_

Pembicaraan ketiga pemuda itu terhenti saat pintu metal tadi dibuka. Dua pemuda memasuki ruangan setelah salah satu dari mereka yang bertubuh pendek membuka pintu. Kedua pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyum (atau seringai?) ketika melihat tiga pemuda yang tadinya tertidur di atas tempat tidur, kini sudah berdiri di depan mereka.

“Wah, wah. Ternyata kalian sudah bangun, ya.” seru pemuda berambut putih itu dengan nada riang.

“Hei, orang aneh!” sembur Kyuhyun menantang dua pemuda itu. “Cepat katakan dimana in—“

“Siapa kalian?” tanya Ryeowook sambil membekap mulut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melepaskan bekapan Ryeowook dengan kedua tangannya lalu memberikan tatapan membunuh pada Ryeowook—yang naasnya dihiraukan Ryeowook.  Ryeowook lebih memilih menatap kedua pemuda asing itu dan melanjutkan pertanyaannya, “Bisa kalian jelaskan kami berada di mana sekarang?”

 “Sekarang kalian bertiga berada di dunia Vocallion,” Pemuda bertubuh lebih tinggi dari pemuda disampingnya itu  mengambil alih jawaban dari pertanyaan Ryeowook. Ia menghela napas sekali.

 _“_ _Dunia tarik suara yang terpisah dari pengaruh Bumi.”_

“ _MWO?_ ”

 _—reaksi singkat, jelas, namun kurang padat_ _keluar dari_ _mulut ketiga pemuda yang ditawan itu._

**.**

**[VOICE]**

**.**

Kedua pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri mereka. Pemuda yang bertubuh tinggi mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Han Geng—tetapi ketiga pemuda itu lebih memilih nama koreanya, Hankyung.  Sementara pemuda bertubuh lebih pendek di sampingnya mengenalkan dirinya bernama Lee Hyukjae, namun pemuda itu meminta mereka memanggilnya dengan nama Eunhyuk.

“Itu saja informasi mengenai diri kami,” kata Han Geng setelah sesi memperkenalkan diri selesai.  “Ada hal lain yang ingin kalian ketahui?”

Kyuhyun memulai pertanyaan pertama—dengan sedikit emosi, “Kenapa kalian menyekap kami di sini?”

“Kalian dibawa ke sini atas perintah dari Raja Vocallion,” jawab Han Geng tenang. “Beliau sebenarnya menginginkan kalian untuk mengunjungi tempat ini.

 _‘Aneh banget cara mengutusnya. Cara mengutusnya kok seperti menculik orang?’_ batin Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan Jongwoon yang secara kebetulan bisa sama persis.

“Sebenarnya untuk apa kami dibawa ke tempat ini?” Kali ini yang bertanya adalah Ryeowook.

“ _Mianhae_ , saya kurang mengetahuinya,” jawab Han Geng dengan nada menyesal.

Jongwoon mengambil jatah bagiannya untuk bertanya, “Apa kalian mengenal tiga orang yang membawa kami ke sini?”

“Ya,” Kali ini yang menjawab adalah Eunhyuk. “Yang membawa kalian ke sini adalah Siwon, Zhou Mi, dan Henry—”

Mata sipit Jongwoon membelalak sempurna ketika mendengar nama Siwon disebut oleh Eunhyuk. “Hah? SIWON? Jadi Siwon benar-benar ada di sini?” “Huwaaa~ Siwonnie~ kenapa dia tidak pernah mengajakku ke tempat ini~!”

Jeritan Jongwoon membuat kedua pemuda ber- _hanbok_ coklat karamel tadi terkejut setengah mati. Melihat keadaan genting, Kyuhyun memberikan pandangan tajam ke Ryeowook yang berarti, _“Kau bekap mulut_ namja _berisik itu.”_   Ryeowook mengangguk ragu, lalu membekap mulut Jongwoon. Jongwoon memberontak, tetapi tidak lama kemudian, ia diam.

“Sebelum menjelajahi dunia Vocallion, kalian bertiga harus mengganti pakaian kalian dengan pakaian ini,” Han Geng menunjukkan tiga _hanbok_ yang terlipat rapi di tangannya.  “Ini pakaian resmi dari dunia kami.”

Han Geng menyerahkan tiga stel _hanbok_ berwarna dasar putih,  dengan bagian kerah dan ujung lengan berwarna hitam serta simbol not balok dengan bendera di bagian dada kiri pada ketiga pemuda di depannya.  Ketiga pemuda (tawanan) itu menerima hanbok itu dengan ragu-ragu.

“Kami akan kembali sepuluh menit lagi,” pesan Han Geng. Eunhyuk tersenyum sekilas pada ketiga pemuda itu sebelum ia keluar bersama Han Geng dan pintu pun kembali ditutup rapat.

**.**

**[VOICE]**

**.**

**[Daerah Mezzoterania, Vocallion]**

Siwon dan Henry tak bisa menahan tawa saat rekan kerja semalam mereka tengah memasang raut wajah gusar. Tahu begitu, Zhou Mi tidak usah menceritakan kejadian semalam saat ia membawa Kyuhyun ke dunia Vocallion kalau pada akhirnya ia menjadi bahan tertawaan.

“Jangan tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain, deh!” sungut Zhou Mi. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada, sementara tatapan membunuhnya dihujamkan ke arah Siwon dan Henry.

“Sudah kubilang kalau rambut merahmu itu membawa masalah,” Siwon menepuk pundak Zhou Mi  “Harusnya kau mendengarkan saranku tiga hari yang lalu untuk tidak mengecat rambutmu.”

Candaan itu jelas tidak mempan untuk Zhou Mi—malah ia terlihat semakin kesal. “Rambutku tetap bagus, kok! Tidak ada yang salah dengan rambutku!”

“Sudahlah, Mimi- _ge_ ,” Henry mengelus punggung Zhou Mi—yang tengah meredam emosinya. “Oh, ya. Shi Yuan- _ge_ sendiri bagaimana?” tanyanya kepada Siwon, mengalihkan topik sementara sebelum debat antara kedua kakaknya berbuntut panjang.

 “Jangan bilang kalau kau semalam digampar karena ketahuan mengintip korbanmu?”

Siwon seperti tersedak ludah sendiri mendengar kalimat ‘tepat sasaran tapi salah dugaan’ yang baru saja dilontarkan Zhou Mi dengan cengiran khasnya. Pemuda bertubuh atletis itu sontak menggelengkan kepalanya.

“ _Ani_! Aku tidak mesum sepertimu!” sanggah Siwon sambil menunjuk Zhou Mi—yang sukses membuat mata sang penuduh melotot ke arahnya.

“Tapi bagian ‘digamparnya’ memang benar—” Perkataan tersebut langsung dihentikan oleh Siwon setelah kedua rekan kerjanya menatapnya dengan pandangan,  “Jadi benar kau mengintip?”.

 “—aish! Demi Dewa Suara Tenor, aku tidak mengintip!” jerit Siwon frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya.  “Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa _namja_ aneh bernama Kim Jongwoon itu menamparku!”

Henry dan Zhou Mi tertawa melihat ekspresi frustasi Siwon. Ternyata pemuda yang menyandang  julukan _Prince Charming_ sekalipun bisa frustasi juga. Jarang-jarang kejadian seperti ini.  Henry bahkan menyesali dalam hati karena dirinya tidak membawa kamera triangle* untuk mengabadikan ekspresi wajah Siwon.

**_‘Padahal kalau foto itu dijual, pasti harganya lebih dari satu juta melo*.’_ **

Henry tersenyum simpul—menepis penyesalannya dulu untuk sementara. “Untungnya aku tidak mengalami seperti yang _gege_ berdua alami,” Senyumnya makin mengembang  “Korbanku itu imut dan tidak membuatku frustasi.”

Pernyataan polos Henry membuat kedua rekan kerjanya langsung memberikan tatapan iri berjamaah padanya.

_—dan lagu klasik Symphony no. 9 milik Beethoven berdering memecah suasana panas._

__Dialog mereka bertiga terputus saat Siwon mengisyaratkan kedua rekannya untuk diam. Pemuda tampan itu merogoh sakunya di balik hanbok putihnya dan mengambil sebuah benda berbentuk persegi yang tuts-nya berdesain seperti tuts piano.

Siwon mengangkat ponselnya hingga sejajar dengan telinganya. “ _Yeobosseo_?” sahutnya memulai pembicaraan. “Ada masalah apa?”

“Baik, saya akan segera ke sana. Ya, bersama Zhou Mi dan Henry.” Siwon berbicara dengan nada yang cukup keras, sehingga Henry dan Zhou Mi dapat menangkap pembicaraan via ponsel itu.

“Annyeong.” Siwon menutup ponselnya, kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

“ _Kajja_. Kita harus pergi sekarang.” Katanya kepada dua pemuda di sampingnya.

Henry mengerutkan dahinya. “Mau kemana, _Gege_?” tanyanya.

“Kita pergi ke Kubah Putih Sopranino sekarang,” jawab Siwon. “Kita harus mengawasi ketiga pemuda itu.”

“Tiga pemuda yang mana?” tanya Zhou Mi yang kelihatannya belum mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Siwon.

Siwon geleng-geleng kepala melihat amnesia sesaat Zhou Mi yang kambuh lagi. “Aish! Tiga pemuda yang semalam kita bawa dari bumi!” jawab Siwon sedikit kesal. “Masa kau bisa lupa secepat itu sih?”

Zhou Mi menepuk keningnya. “Oh, target kita yang kemarin!” Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu langsung  menatap tajam Siwon. “Memangnya kenapa dengan mereka?”

“Karena…” Siwon menggantungkan ucapannya. Mata coklat gelapnya mengalihkan pandangan, mengawang-awang ke arah langit biru.

 _“..._ _mereka bertiga satu-satunya harapan kita untuk menyelamatkan dunia Vocallion.”_

**.**

**[VOICE]**

**.**

“Mau jalan-jalan?” tawar Eunhyuk. Pemuda pemilik _gummy smile_ itu menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya untuk memberikan kesan ramah kepada ‘tiga tamu undangan Raja’ itu. “Tenang saja, aku yang akan memandu kalian.”

Ketiga pemuda itu saling melempar pandangan, kemudian anggukan kepala dari Ryeowook menjadi jawaban setuju.

“Aku ingin mengetahui tempat-tempat menarik yang ada di dunia ini.” Begitulah alasan Ryeowook lengkap dengan senyuman manisnya.

 “Aku setuju dengan Wookie!” sahut Kyuhyun dan Jongwoon bersamaan.

“Baiklah,” Eunhyuk mengepalkan tangannya ke udara, dengan senyum yang semakin melebar. “Ayo kita berangkat!”

**.**

**[VOICE]**

**.**

**[Area Kubah Putih Sopranino, Vocallion]**

Dunia Vocallion. Dunia dimana semua manusia yang tinggal di sana wajahnya tak terkikis oleh perputaran waktu. Dunia yang setiap waktunya hampir tak ada jeda untuk sunyi dari irama lagu-lagu yang disenandungkan. Bahkan bunyi yang dihasilkan dari berbagai instrumen dapat disatukan menjadi harmonisasi yang indah.

Ketika Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Jongwoon, dan Eunhyuk keluar dari tempat mereka—sebuah rumah berbentuk kubah berwarna putih, terdengar alunan musik seperti alunan musik orkestra.  Dari arah Utara, terdengar dentingan harpa yang bersahutan dengan gesekan biola dari arah Selatan. Dari arah Barat, terdengar alunan seruling, terompet, dan klarinet dipadukan dengan bunyi instrumen alat musik pukul, entah itu drum atau pun gendang yang terdengar dari arah Timur.

“Waahh...” Jongwoon dan Ryeowook berdecak kagum mendengar sahutan instrumen musik yang berbeda dari keempat arah mata angin. Sementara Kyuhyun lebih memilih mengungkapkan ekspresinya dengan diam dan menikmati alunan musik itu mengalun di telinganya.

“Di sini selalu ada yang memainkan musik yang berbeda di setiap penjuru mata angin untuk menjaga kesetimbangan kehidupan di dunia Vocallion.”

“Oh, jadi begitu,” respon Jongwoon. Pemuda bermata sipit itu menganggukkan kepala.

“ Eunhyuk- _ssi_ , Kenapa Hankyung- _ssi_ tidak ikut?” tanya Ryeowook.

“Dia ada urusan sebentar.” jawab Eunhyuk pendek.

_—lalu terdengar alunan musik rap yang tak sinkron dengan musik orkestra yang tengah dimainkan._

“Tunggu sebentar,” Eunhyuk merogoh sakunya kemudian berjalan agak menjauh dari ketiga pemuda itu. Ia berbicara dengan suara pelan dari ponselnya. Setelah selesai, ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku, kemudian kembali ke tempat tiga pemuda tadi.

Eunhyuk menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. “Tadi kan mereka bertiga sudah kusuruh menunggu di sini,” gumamnya sambil celingak-celinguk kiri dan kanan, mencari ketiga pemuda yang ternyata sudah tidak berada di tempat. “Dimana mereka?”

Wajah pemuda manis itu semakin gelisah. Ia berteriak memanggil nama ketiga pemuda itu, tetapi tidak ada sahutan dari ketiganya. Pemuda itu jatuh berlutut. Ia menggigit bibirnya, sementara tangannya bergerilya mencari ponselnya. Ia menekan tombol _speed dial_ , lalu memulai pembicaraan dengan orang yang dihubunginya tadi.

“ _Yeobosseo_? Hankyungie!” Nada bicara Eunhyuk mulai bertingkat kepanikannya.

_“Mereka bertiga MENGHILANG!”_

**.**

**[VOICE]**

**.**

**[Daerah hutan La Frozt, Vocallion]**

“Akhirnya kita berhasil kabur juga!”

Kyuhyun tertawa puas. Sementara ekspresi Jongwoon dan Ryeowook menunjukkan kebingungan. Masalahnya,  mereka bertiga tidak tahu seluk beluk dunia Vocallion.

Ryeowook gelisah. Mata kelamnya menatap Kyuhyun seolah meminta penjelasan yang sejelas-jelasnya atas tindakan mereka.

“Kyuhyun- _ssi_ , apa kau yakin kabur dari Eunhyuk- _ssi_ merupakan solusi terbaik?”

Kyuhyun menyeringai tipis mendengar pertanyaan Ryeowook. “Aku yakin—sangat yakin malahan.” jawabnya santai.

“Tapi Kyu, “ sela Jongwoon. “Bukankah lebih baik kalau kita mengikuti Eunhyuk- _ssi_? Siapa tahu ia membawa kita ke istana, membantu sang Raja, kemudian kita bisa pulang dengan tenang—”

“Ya. Tapi itu terlalu lama.” potong Kyuhyun cepat. “Dan kita tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini kan?”

Pertanyaan retoris. Jongwoon terdiam, Ryeowook tidak bisa membantah, dan Kyuhyun menang telak.

**.**

**.**

Demi membunuh kebosanan setelah hening beberapa saat, Jongwoon berinisiatif memulai pembicaraan. Jongwoon memulainya dari Ryeowook—yang terlihat bersahabat ketimbang Kyuhyun.

“Kau tinggal di mana, Wookie- _ya_?”

Ryeowook menaikkan alisnya mendengar nama panggilannya—dari teman dekat dan keluarganya—disebut oleh Jongwoon. Tapi pemuda bertubuh sedang itu memilih untuk tidak peduli.

“Di daerah Mokpo,” jawab Ryeowook. Ia balik menatap Jongwoon. ”Kalau Jongwoon- _hyung_?”

Raut wajah Jongwoon terlihat antusias ketika Ryeowook menyebut daerah Mokpo. “Aku juga tinggal di Mokpo! Tak jauh dari tempat kerjaku.” jawabnya antusias.

Sementara Kyuhyun (yang merasa diabaikan) hanya memasang wajah cemberut melihat ‘kemesraan’ kedua _kakak_ -nya. Ryeowook yang berkepribadian lembut memang bisa membuat semua orang tertarik padanya. Tak heran jika Jongwoon menaruh perhatian besar kepada pemuda manis itu.

_—tunggu, kenapa ia jadi berpikir seperti seorang kekasih yang sedang cemburu pada pasangannya?_

Jongwoon—yang sepertinya tahu bahwa Kyuhyun merasa diabaikan—kemudian beralih kepada Kyuhyun. “Kalau kau, Kyunnie?”

“ _Ya_! Kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu?” protes Kyuhyun saat mendengar nama panggilannya—yang terdengar feminim—dari mulut Jongwoon. Jelas nama itu tidak cocok dengan wajah tampannya!

“Oh, jadi kau tidak suka ya?” tanya Jongwoon dengan raut wajah polos—yang membuat Kyuhyun ingin muntah. “Oke. Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun- _ah_?”

_—hal itu tiba-tiba saja membuat Kyuhyun semakin muak._

“Sesukamu saja lah!”  Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya, meninggalkan Jongwoon dan Ryeowook yang menatap kebingungan di belakang. Mereka memanggil namanya dan mengejar dari belakang, tetapi Kyuhyun terus berlari dan berlari semakin menjauh dari jangkauan mata.

—lalu hilang dari pandangan.

 Kini Jongwoon dan Ryeowook saling bertukar pandangan cemas.

_—bagaimana mencari Cho Kyuhyun di tengah hutan seperti ini?_

 

**.**

**[VOICE]**

**.**

_‘Kenapa sih nasibku harus bertemu dengan orang-orang aneh di sini?’_

Kyuhyun memilih untuk berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Syukur-syukur ia bisa menemukan jalan pulang, lalu kabur dari tempat aneh ini.

_‘BRUK!’_

_—dan ia lalai memperhatikan jalan di depannya._

Sial. Tubuhnya menabrak seseorang dengan keras dan membuat dirinya sendiri jatuh terduduk di atas tanah berumput hijau. Orang yang ditabraknya sempat mengeluarkan bentakan, namun baru sekedar kata, “ _Ya_! Hati-hati sedikit!”.

Hening—setelah bentakan pendek tadi.

“Sepertinya kau bukan orang sini,” gumam sosok itu dengan dahi berkerut. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke depan wajah Kyuhyun yang masih dalam posisi terduduk.

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan mata obsidiannya membelalak melihat sosok yang baru saja ditabraknya. _‘_ Omo _! Orang ini tinggi sekali!’_ batinnya syok.

“Kau tidak apa-apa kan?” tanya pemuda asing itu. Tangannya terulur ke arah tangan Kyuhyun, mencoba membantu pemuda berambut coklat gelap itu untuk berdiri.

“Aku tidak apa-apa,” Kyuhyun menepis pelan tangan pemuda tinggi itu dan berdiri. Mata hitamnya melirik _hanbok_ yang dikenakan oleh pemuda itu—yang ternyata juga memperhatikan _hanbok_ yang dikenakannya. _Hanbok_ yang dipakai pemuda itu tidak berbeda dengan _hanbok_ miliknya.

_—lalu?_

 Pemuda tinggi itu mengernyit melihat _hanbok_ yang dikenakan oleh Kyuhyun. “Kau bukan orang daerah sini ya?”

“Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bukan orang daerah sini?” tanya Kyuhyun balik.

Pemuda berambut hitam seleher itu tertawa mendengar respon dari Kyuhyun.“Ternyata kau senang bercanda juga, ya.”

 _‘_ Ya _! Aku tidak bercanda,_ pabo _!’_  batin Kyuhyun sebal. _‘Jawab saja yang jelas deh!’_

“Aku tahu dari _hanbok_ -mu,”  Pemuda itu seolah bisa membaca pikiran Kyuhyun. “ _Hanbok_ itu bukan _hanbok_ yang biasa dipakai oleh orang yang biasa tinggal di dunia Vocallion.”

Kyuhyun mengamati sekali lagi _hanbok_ milik pemuda asing itu. Memang terlihat perbedaannya hanya pada simbol not balok yang terletak di bagian dada kiri. Simbol not balok di _hanbok_ pemuda asing itu seperti dua not balok yang disatukan oleh satu bendera. Ternyata pemuda ini teliti juga.

“Shim Changmin _imnida_ ,” Senyum tersungging di wajah pemuda tinggi itu. “Kau bisa memanggilku Changmin.”

“Kyuhyun.” Kyuhyun menyambut uluran tangan dari Changmin dengan enggan.

“Kau mau ikut denganku, Kyuhyun- _ssi_?” tanya Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. “Yah, daripada aku tersasar di sini.”

“Kuanggap kau mau ikut denganku,” Changmin menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibirnya.  Kyuhyun sepertinya bereaksi apa-apa ketika tangan pemuda bertubuh tinggi dan berambut sebahu itu menggandeng tangannya dan membawanya ke suatu jalan setapak.

_—senyum itu berubah menjadi seringai diam-diam yang disunggingkan di belakang Kyuhyun._

**.**

**[VOICE]**

**.**

“ _Hyung_ , bagaimana ini?” jerit Ryeowook panik. “Kyu menghilang!”

Jongwoon menepuk pundak Ryeowook. “Tenang, Wookie- _ya_. Kita telusuri dulu hutan ini. Siapa tahu Kyuhyun ada di dalam hutan ini.”

Ryeowook mengangguk pelan, berusaha menyakinkan diri meskipun ia tahu bahwa di antara mereka berdua tidak ada yang mengetahui seluk-beluk hutan ini.

_‘Ting’_

_—bunyi dentingan harpa._

_ “Wahai angin, bawalah kayu-kayu ini laksana bulu-bulu yang ringan.” _

Suara tenor itu menggelitik telinga Jongwoon dan Ryeowook. Mereka mencari asal suara itu, dan menemukan sosok pemuda cantik ber- _hanbok_ putih gading sedang berdiri di depan sungai.

Yang membuat mereka terkesima adalah pemuda itu mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke arah gelondongan kayu-kayu itu dan membuat gelondongan kayu yang besar dan berat itu melayang di atas tanah, kemudian berpindah ke atas aliran sungai sehingga kayu-kayu tersebut tersusun rapi di atas aliran sungai menjadi sebuah jembatan penyeberangan.

“Wow! _Daebak_!” seru Ryeowook kagum. Sementara Jongwoon bertepuk tangan seolah-olah itu adalah pertunjukkan yang fantastis.

Pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat dua pemuda asing yang berjalan mendekatinya. Mereka berdua bertepuk tangan dan baru berhenti ketika ia menyadari kehadiran mereka.

“Tadi itu sulap ya?” tanya Jongwoon.

Pemuda berwajah cantik itu tertawa mendengar pernyataan Jongwoon—yeng menurutnya—polos itu. “ _Ani_. Ini bukan sulap, tetapi kekuatan supranatural.”

“Apakah kami bisa melakukan seperti itu?” tanya Ryeowook. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat antusias.

“Tentu saja bisa,” Pemuda dengan _hanbok_ putih gading itu menyunggingkan senyum yang memperlihatkan lesung pipi mungil di pipi kiri. “Syaratnya mudah kok!”

_“Kalian harus bernyanyi dulu agar kekuatan supranatural kalian muncul.”_

**.**

**.**

**[To be Continued]**

**.**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eka’s Note: Miaaaannn~! Udah kelamaan nelantarin fic ini~ Tiba-tiba feel saya ke fic ini agak berkurang, dan plotnya juga belum sepenuhnya terpikir di otak. Bahkan idenya pun baru terpikir saat nulis—serba dadakan. =.= Maafkan atas ketidakprofesionalan saya~ *bow* #nasiboranggoldarB
> 
> Akhirnya bisa masukin Han Geng sama Eunhyuk~! (Nari bonamana bareng Eunhyuk) Dan... untuk pertama kalinya saya masukin Changmin~ (peluk Kyuhyun) #salah
> 
> Well, fantasy-nya belum berasa ya? Hahaha! Udah lama gak nulis Fantasy sih~ #banggaamat #mintadigaplok
> 
> Rencana ke depan: masukin member SHINee , f(x), sama beberapa member SNSD. Masukin juga member Suju dan DBSK yang lain. (tambah rame aja ni fanfic... =,=)
> 
> .  
> -glossary-
> 
> Melo: mata uang di dunia Vocallion. Oke, yang bagian ini cuma karangan saya.  
> Triangle: alat musik berbentuk segitiga yang berdenting kalau dipukul.  
> .
> 
> Makasih bagi anda yang membaca, ngasih kudo, dan memberikan comment~! (peluk)


End file.
